


Of Sky and Ash

by shewritingss



Category: cursed - Fandom
Genre: Cottage Au, Enemies to Lovers, family au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritingss/pseuds/shewritingss
Summary: it seems quite impossible for the weeping monk and the wolfblood witch to be friends, let alone lovers. but when someone saves your life, you feel a bit inclined to be kind to them, and that can lead to all sorts of feelings.
Relationships: Nimue/Lancelot, Nimue/Weeping Monk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Of Sky and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> this is a s2 hc story where lancelot and squirrel find nimue after she falls into the lake :)

It had been about half an hour of riding, letting Squirrel guide the horse to what he believed would be safety. No, he knew it would be safety. He trusted the kid, as odd as that sounded. It was a matter of, would he be safe wherever he was taken? His reputation precedes him. It was something he was proud of, but now it could get him killed in his weak state. The kid told him they’d stop at a lake to refresh, and the smell of the water let him know they were nearing it. But there was something else… he sensed something, something familiar. As the lake became more and more visible, the distinct smell became stronger and it continued to bug him as he could not figure out what exactly was attacking his sense. 

The horse stopping abruptly interrupted his thoughts. The sudden halt made him disoriented, but nothing he couldn’t shake off. “Stay here!” The kid commanded before he ran off to a distorted figure laying in the sand. He, of course, wasn’t going to listen to the commands of a child. He attempted to get off of the horse smoothly, but he stumbled forward and almost fell. He caught his balance and walked as fast as he could towards Squirrel. As he did, the smell started becoming overwhelming, as if his mind were trying to force him to remember. The distorted figure became clearer and clearer, and as soon as he saw the side of her face, he knew. The Wolfblood Witch.

The smell no longer overwhelmed him.

From what he could see, she was completely soaked – she must’ve come out of the water. As he finally arrived beside Squirrel, he quickly understood the boy’s worry. There was one arrow in her stomach and another wound near her shoulder but the arrow that caused that one was nowhere in sight. He knelt down next to the boy, who paid no mind to his presence, and examined her from head to toe. He may not know about Fey healing, but he knew a thing or two about fixing up wounds.

Before trying to help her, he made his way to her wrist, to which he felt for a pulse. Thump. Thump. Thump. She was alive. He felt no particular way about this as he had tried to kill her multiple times and vice versa, but the boy cared for her. He would do this for him, not for her or for anyone else, certainly not himself. “Let me see.” He mumbled. Squirrel saw him trying to help so he moved out of the way. 

That arrow couldn’t stay there, no. He took off the extra layer of clothing he had on, his cloak, leaving him in a black wool shirt. He stared at the cloak he’d worn for so many years for a second before tearing it and repurposing it as a bandage for her wounds. That’s when he realized he would have to take off her clothes to properly place the bandages. His body warmed slightly, but he ignored the strange feeling. He placed his hands on the string holding her dark blue tailcoat together but couldn’t bring himself to undo it. “Lancelot, what are you waiting for?” He twitched – no one had called him that in a long time. 

“We can’t do this here. Is there anywhere we can go to care for her?” Squirrel took a second before answering. “I know a place, barely far from here.” The boy walked towards her and attempted to pick her up before he stopped him. “I got her.” He nodded and ran back to the horse, leaving the two of them alone. He felt his weakness weighing on him as he scooped her up and carried her to the horse, but he disregarded it. His pain must be nothing in comparison to hers.


End file.
